thehungergamesunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Morganstern
Main Information: Kyle is District 8's Male Tribute and is Tributes along side Savannah Emmetts.Kyle was actually born in District 12 and was close friends with Alessa until he moved to District 8 at the age of 10 Years Old, both were very close. 74th Annual Hunger Games: Kyle was selected as District 8's Male Tribute with Savannah for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, he went to the Capitol and got ready for the tribute parade. Tribute Parade: They were wearing pink and blue costumes that symbolize jesters with a star pattern and bow hats on them, representing Textiles. Training: Kyle stood behind Peeta while Atala is explaining about training, he was also glaring at Eric who was smirking at Alessa and they were dismissed for training, Kyle was seen climbing the jungle gym in the Training Center, until he fell and hurt his leg, Alessa was watching him from the edible plants station, in panic but managed not to talk, later on, Kyle is seen standing infront of Alessa at the gaunlets station when Amber, the district 3 female fell down and both of them peeked their heads out to look at the incident.Kyle recieves a 9 for his training score and 3-1 Odds of Winning the Games. Interviews: Kyle was wearing a dark pink/purple suit for his interview, he won the audience over with his shy and kind personality, when Caeser asked him if he had a girl back home, Kyle just says that they will find out soon, when the games begin. Before the Games: Kyle went into a tube which took him into the arena with the other 23 tributes into the arena, he was stationed between Marina and Alessa, he faced the Cornucopia and was ready run off but little did Kyle realise, he might not have the time to run. Bloodbath: Kyle ran towards the Cornucopia like some tributes did, he tries to punch Marvel, but Marvel slashes his chest, causing him to fall onto the ground then Marvel stabs him repeatedly and walks away, Kyle then gets up, seeing Eric about to finish Alessa off, he snaps his neck and carries Alessa in his arms, running off to the forest, fleeing in safety. Personality: Kyle is shy, affectionate and kind for most of the time but when mostly Alessa gets hurt, he gets angry and hunts down whoever harmed her, Kyle finds speaking outloud difficult due to his shy and withdrawn personality but he eventually opens up to Alessa and both get along with each other very well. Film Portrayal: In The Hunger Games Film, Kyle is Portrayed by Samuel Tan. Trivia: *Kyle weighs 155 Pounds and Has 3-1 Odds. *In the arena, he wore a goldenrod yellow jacket. *Same as Cato, his odds of winning were 3-1, a very high score for an outlying district, higher than Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. This was supposedly the highest score for an unnamed tribute and for any non-career. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Males